


[Podfic of] King of Fools / written by entanglednow

by EosRose



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Holiday Gift Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/217206">King of Fools</a> by entanglednow<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:08:13</p><p>"We're brothers, we will try to bruise each other until we're both dust."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] King of Fools / written by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babydracky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=babydracky).
  * Inspired by [King of Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217206) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/u2oe3nwjxk5ijzuarj9nivnu3tlzt716.mp3) | 7.6 MB | 00:08:13  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/x7yhd3yydvfrn00ddxp2vc3c3sz7vhho.m4b) | 5.0 MB | 00:08:13  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/king-of-fools).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
